Threat
Threat is the 15th episode of season 8 and the 188th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with , and together go to assist to the cinema again to see the film of "X-Men: The Serpent's Curse" again for the second time and Hiroki says Milly that the film is genial and goes him to love a lot, they go in. While Jeremy reads the criticisms of the film of the past week and the critical are positive, attaining with a greater collection more than 2000 million euros reaching to the first place of the billboard of the year and announces by Internet that will do another sequel for the year 2011 for announcing. To the following morning at Saturday, Jeremy's smartphone sounds in the table of at the side of the computer, he raises very early and answers the call with an unknown number and the listens the voice of the Black King and he knows very well perfectly that Franz Hopper is alive but Jeremy didn't know this and the King answers him that it would have to ask Aelita. But it isn't everything and looms him with killing to some of his old known in return to deliver Franz Hopper to the Checkmate to kill him by betrayal and the Black King hangs it. Jeremy hurries and sends several messages to the Lyoko-Warriors that wants that they go to the Hermitage with an important meeting and goes to there taking the laptop. In the Ishiyama's house, Yumi receives the message of Jeremy and raises with hastes without doing noise not to wake up her parents. To the cape of some minutes after, the Lyoko-Warriors gather with Jeremy in the living room and says that recently he has received a call of the Black King and he says that he's going to kill somebody of his old known and says that Franz Hopper is alive. Aelita swallows saliva and avoids this subject, but Ulrich and Odd almost notice that she's hidding something since her "kidnapping" in the warehouse and at the end she explains that Franz is alive and he deceived the Checkmate to think that he's died during the explosion of the Factory and was a polymorphic clone all the time, at present works with the FBI and Anthea also, now the FBI is their ally. He angers with her by have not explained everything by that "suffering" and this threat but he asks how the King knows that Franz is alive. But Jeremy says that he doesn't know it and thinks that an agent can have investigated the zone of the Factory destroyed and have discovered his deception. Suddenly, Aelita receives an unknown call and answers it that it's the Black King, saying that he will give them 24 hours so that Franz deliver to the Checkmate and the supercomputer also or he will kill somebody, giving the direction of an apartment and hangs it. Yumi and Ulrich memorises the direction sent by the Black King and goes to the apartment to warn of the danger going out of the Hermitage. It's clear that something that doesn't like him at all of this danger and resorts with the call to contact to the FBI of this recent call of the Black King. Aelita calls them with his private number and alerts them that the Checkmate knows that Franz is alive and he has announced the threat that he will kill somebody, now he's in movement. James finishes the call and goes to the base of operations to speak with Franz and Anthea, he says him that it's very urgent because the Checkmate already knows that he's alive but he doesn't know where he is and he wants that Franz surrender to the Checkmate. Anthea concerns of him and says what goes to do now. It's clear that it doesn't remain remedy that accept the deal of the Black King so that anybody not to die and he leaves him the plate to give his surrender. While Yumi and Ulrich arrives to the apartment where indicates the direction sent by the Black King and they call by the door when the door opens and is revealed that she had come by a time to France after happening a time without seeing them but Yumi "dislikes" her because she still hasn't changed, Ulrich says him that her life this in danger and she must abandon the apartment immediately. Brynja, without knowing what is occurring, doesn't want to abandon the apartment without giving a reason exactly, Yumi explains him that somebody wants to kill her and they will protect her carrying it to another part what before without knowing that the agent of the Checkmate (Black Rook) with a rifle of sniper puts on the dot of looks in the window where Brynja is speaking with Yumi and Ulrich and shoots when they had arrived a bit late and Brynja dies by a shot in the back and falls. Ulrich and Yumi are horrified with this, a sniper has shot through a flat roof in front of the apartment and they cannot go out of the apartment. He calls by smartphone to Jeremy and says him that Brynja is murdered by an agent of the Checkmate like the sniper and they haven't been able to save her. He thinks that the Black King didn't stop of the threat but it's clear that he hasn't finished still and surely somebody will be the following. Aelita goes back to call Anthea and asks him with a bad presentiment about , she thinks that she can be in danger and they go to his flat to see her if she's well. Aelita also goes out of the Hermitage leaving Jeremy, William, Sissi and Odd saying not to move and that they must go to the old sauna to save. Aelita runs when she finds Anthea in her car and they to go to see Taelia. When arriving in her flat, in the fifth plant where she resides they knoks at the door but no one answers. Anthea takes out the key and opens the door, entering but everything is almost dark and there isn't light, Aelita and Anthea are separated looking for Taelia by any part until when she enters in the room and she finds horrified that Taelia is murdered in the floor and the window there is a glass broken like a signal of a shot by a sniper and she throws backwards crying. Anthea finds the body of Taelia in the floor and enters in state of shock, they had arrived late and they couldn't do at all, and she goes out of the room separating almost in anxiety. She contacts to the FBI that it's clear that the Checkmate had gone too much far and it's the time to finish with this, and she calls to the police to come at the flat to lead with this incident. Aelita calls by smartphone to Jeremy and communicates him that Taelia is murdered by an agent of the Checkmate. Odd receives a video call of and she says that she had come to France, that she's in the park waiting for seeing him but with a bad presentiment that she can be in danger and also goes out of the old sauna ignoring the warning of Aelita. Odd runs going to the park where Samantha is expecting when he arrives just in time to save her and she's saved by the shot of the sniper pushing Samantha. Without knowing what is happening, Odd says that there isn't time for explanations, when the luck arrives that there is a car where expects the agent Chloe and says them that they go up right now dodging the shot of the sniper at full speed, go up running and the car sets up going to the Office of the FBI. Odd kisses and embraces Samantha saying that thanks to God she's well. When arriving in the Office of the FBI, Samantha is safe with the agents of the FBI leaving in the base of operations to be to save until capturing with the Checkmate and he angers with them swearing that this will finish. Odd asks Chloe some novelties, but she answers sadly that Brynja and Taelia were murdered by a sniper owed by the threat of the Black King. Odd enters in shock without saying a word and seats in the chair regretting of his death. While Franz Hopper goes out of the hide expecting when the Juge Withley aims with a gun to Franz and says him that he must enter to the car because the Black King wants to speak with him personally and he will kill him when he have finished to speak. Franz accepts of bad wins which in turn he didn't kill anyone innocent and goes up to the car of the juge and he leaves it unaware by the juge striking the head with the butt of the gun and take him to Checkmate's base. To be continued… Gallery Episode188.jpg|The sniper. es:Amenaza fr:Menace Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes